Toxic Tidbits
by avalon-usagi
Summary: A whole crapload of CCS cookies, with couples that break away from the norm. Yep, no SxS and ExT here. Very SLASHy, rating for saftey. Keep an open mind, and R&R please!


Author's Notes: Welcome to Toxic Tidbits! This will be made up of a large amount of outrageous one-shots which will stun you, stupefy you and maybe even convince you to take a risk in your fanfic couplings. My friend and I were skimming through the CCS section and found nothing but fluffy Sakura/Syaoran and Tomoyo/Eriol fics. We found this quite bland, and figured it could use some spicing up. And so we decided to write about couples that shattered the system. We hope that you don't take this too seriously, because it is meant to be an experiment, something that adds some colour to the so-far repetitive fanfics in the CCS section. Today's fic will be a Sakura/Tomoyo one-shot. Please broaden your mind, and enjoy.

Disclaimer: No one but the lovely CLAMP could come up with the great concept of CCS (aka, I do not own CCS)

Girl Behind the Lens  
_A Tomoyo/Sakura Fanfic_

.:_**First - **Tomoyo_:.

Tomoyo always had a passion for filming. She got up every morning and delicately placed a fresh tape into her camera. It was a blank slate, ready to hold the day's events. She would then shine the lens on the front of the recorder, and pack it carefully into her camera bag. That camera was the second most precious thing to her in the world. The first most important was Tomoyo's secret. So, she would sling the bag over her shoulder, grab her knapsack and be driven to school. She was usually the first one there, so the grounds were quite empty. The same could be said for that day.

So, she thanked her driver and got out of the car. Tomoyo went to the field, and looked out in opposite from the entrance. She stared for a long while, doing nothing but contemplating matters that were close to her heart...

"Hey, Tomoyo!" A girl's voice rang through the empty field. Tomoyo turned around.  
"Sakura!" She replied in greeting, "You're never early, so why are you here already?"  
"I dunno, couldn't sleep much, so I had gotten up early anyway..." Sakura replied, with a too-casual tone to her voice.  
"You couldn't sleep? Has anything been bothering you?"  
"Well..." Sakura paused, looking to the ground and shuffling her feet, "No, nothing. I'm fine."  
The girl with the camera bag slung over her shoulder stared at Sakura for a few seconds, then offered: "Alright. Take care of yourself, okay?"  
"I will."

Soon, more students started filing into the school grounds, and Sakura and Tomoyo's privacy had slowly vanished. The school day had carried on as normal, but in Gym class Tomoyo noticed something odd. Sakura didn't seem to be participating that hard in Gym, even though it was her favorite subject. She seemed drowsy and unwilled, barely making a run for the soccer ball. It was unlike Sakura, and Tomoyo was worried. Even Syaoran was there, and Tomoyo was pretty sure Sakura liked him, so she would want to show off a little more. It was strange.

Tomoyo was in the sidelines, she was filming the game with the video camera. The whole world seemed clearer through the camera lens, as if true feelings and intents came alive. Every now and then, Sakura would shoot Tomoyo glances. She pondered this, because Sakura had become used to the camera by now, so she wouldn't be looking over. Still, Tomoyo gazed at this girl through the camcorder, mesmerized inside, but straining not to show it. And stranger still, Syaoran seemed not to pay attention to Sakura or Tomoyo at all, his thoughts seemed elsewhere. A glint of hope flickered in Tomoyo's heart. Maybe Syaoran had given up on Sakura. But, probably it was just another trick of light that the camera lens mothered.

.:_**Second - **Sakura:._

Sakura was all nerves. Tomoyo had the camera focused on her again, but it felt different this time. Sakura had realized just last night that her feelings for Syaoran weren't what she thought they were. She wasn't sure what it was but, she knew she didn't love him. Tomoyo was the one Sakura truly loved, but she regretted how long it took her to realize it. She didn't know how to tell Tomoyo, she thought that she would laugh at her, or be freaked out or just not answer at all. She had stayed up all night thinking about Tomoyo, trying to figure out what to do. Still with no idea what to do, all she did was try to sneak glances in that beautiful girl's direction, to try and gain the courage to tell her that she loved her. But the courage wouldn't approach her.

Sakura was afraid that she would always be the girl on the other side of the lens, that Tomoyo would be watching her every move, but Sakura could never see what she was thinking. She wanted so badly to see into Tomoyo's world, to look through that lens. She wanted to _be_ with Tomoyo, to hold her, talk to her, kiss her...but she was too afraid of rejection. And she couldn't stand it if Tomoyo was out of her life forever. But still, she had to tell Tomoyo, even if the chance was slim

So, the end of school came, and slowly the students cleared out, leaving the campus even more deserted then it was in the morning. For it had gained and lost life. But Sakura and Tomoyo remained each for their own reasons. Tomoyo still filmed Sakura, telling her how adorable she was in her school uniform. Sakura just blushed a little and tried to brush the comment off. She turned her green eyes to meet the camera lens, trying to see through it, into Tomoyo. Maybe, she could see the true Tomoyo if she could look at her through the camera lens.

"Hey, Tomoyo?" Sakura said, heading towards the camera, but gazing past it. To Tomoyo.  
"Yes?"  
"Why don't I film _you _for a change?"  
"Wh-what? Why?" Tomoyo blushed furiously.  
"Just, because you're always behind the camera lens watching me...But, I never get to see you."

Sakura went up right to Tomoyo, and she put her hand on the camera. She gazed deeply into Tomoyo's eyes, half-pleading with her, half-mesmerized. Sakura longed right then and there to kiss Tomoyo. But she had to fight it, she didn't want Tomoyo to leave. Soon enough, she found it hard to resist. She was about to begin to lean in near Tomoyo's lips, but then she relented the camera. Sakura took it in her hands and focused the lens on Tomoyo.

"Well, what should I do?" Asked Tomoyo, blushing under the camera's gaze.  
"Act normal, nothing special."  
"...O-okay..."

Tomoyo spun around a little for the camera, her dark hair flowing. Sakura found herself entranced. She couldn't believe that she couldn't see this beautiful girl in front of her before. Everything seemed so much clearer through the lens, how she wanted to be with Tomoyo, that she would no longer be the girl behind the lens, but something real. Something she could understand and keep close to her. Tomoyo stopped moving, and stood uncomfortably, she was embarrassed. She looked at Sakura with her face turning a light shade of pink.

"You look so good on camera, Tomoyo!" Sakura called to her, then dropping her voice low, "You look...Beautiful. More beautiful then anything I've ever seen."

Sakura let down the camera, so it was still on her hand but pointing at the ground. She slowly walked over to Tomoyo, until their faces were only inches apart. Sakura slowly put her hand on Tomoyo's cheek. She had to tell her everything now, but she didn't know how to word it. She was afraid that she would mess up, that Tomoyo would think that she sounded stupid and reject her. All she could use now was actions for words, to portray how she felt. Sakura moved in closer.

"Sakura..." Tomoyo said breathlessly, a moment before her lips met Sakura's. 

Slowly, after a few moments, Sakura pulled away. The two gazed at each other, Sakura's hand still on Tomoyo's cheek. This was the moment of truth, whether or not Tomoyo loved her would be revealed now. She prayed for a sign of hope, that she could stay with Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked away, and Sakura's heart dropped. She began to pull her hand away when the raven-haired girl kissed Sakura once more. Then everything became real in the two girl's hearts. They would be together forever, and that was the pure truth that no camera lens could capture.

End

Conclusion: Thank you for reading! I would appreciate it if you would not flame about the couple, as this as an EXPERIMENTAL fic, that is never to be taken seriously (although I _do_ support this couple). Still, please review, and I'll reply to you on my next chapter. Thank you for you time! Please check out my next chapter!


End file.
